wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hive Queen
The Hive Queen is the twelfth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the second book in the third arc. Amazon's current release date is December 26th, 2018. The front cover was revealed on September 17, 2018. The first chapter can be found here: https://www.hypable.com/hive-queen-wings-of-fire-cover-chapter-1/ The Hive Queen follows The Lost Continent and precedes The Poison Jungle. A considerable portion of the book, including the epilogue, was leaked via a Amazon preview, and sites such as the one above. Summary Growing up in the hives, Cricket has always had a million questions. Why are trees forbidden, even in art? Why do her parents seem to hate her? And the biggest, most dangerous and secret question of all: why is Cricket immune to Queen Wasp’s powers? Whenever the queen takes control of all the HiveWings, speaking through their mouths and seeing through their eyes, Cricket has to hide, terrified of being discovered. Now she's hiding again, wanted for stealing the Book of Clearsight along with her new SilkWing friends, Blue and Swordtail, and the fierce LeafWing, Sundew. The fugitives need answers, and fast, in order to prevent a LeafWing attack. But Cricket has more questions than ever. How can she stay hidden and discover the queen's deadliest secret? And if she does succeed -- can a powerless dragonet really do anything to topple a regime and stop a war? -Amazon Dedication “For Wendy and Fiona, a pair of kind hearted funny bookworms with dragon hearts — Cricket and the bears I think you are Kindred spirits!” Quote on back of Hardcover "You think Blue is going to be useful ... for the Leafwings?" Swordtail said in a dangerous voice. "How?" Cricket took an instinctive step closer to the cocoon, as though Blue might sense her protection through the silk. "What do you think he could do?" Sundew flicked her wings back. "He's going to burn down the Hives for us." Plot Prologue Moon is thinking of a way to get Luna home when Qibli comes to comfort Moon, saying that "You'll find a way." She then recites the lost continent prophecy. At that moment, Tsunami and Turtle urgently come, claiming that Qibli has broken both Turtle and Anemone's magic with the protection spell, which he earnestly denies. Afterward, Tsunami devises a plan that she and Turtle will swim to Pantala, as it is stated to be too far, or at least, very dangerous and exhausting, to fly there. Part One: The Glittering Hive Cricket is in the cave protecting Blue's cocoon. She has a few flashbacks. In one, she is hiding with a book when the HiveWings around her all become controlled by Queen Wasp. This terrifies Cricket, so she peeks outside to see what is happening. The mind-controlled HiveWings are trying to capture a HiveWing who isn't mind-controlled. A group of them take him to Wasp Hive. Later that day, Cricket asks Katydid what happened to her and the other HiveWings. Katydid is confused on how Cricket can't be mind-controlled, but tells Cricket that being mind-controlled just feels normal. Katydid promises Cricket that she will not tell anyone that Cricket can't be mind-controlled. Years after that incident, Katydid had noticed that Cricket's vision was bad and took her to the eye doctor to get her glasses. Her mom is too busy to notice Cricket's poor vision and didn't like her anyway. Another memory is about how Cricket reads forbidden books. Cricket doesn't really like her mom, Cadelle, since she is always grumpy and get super angry at Cricket when she reads forbidden books or distracts her while she works in her office. She then wishes she had a book to read and wonders if the 'Reading Monkeys' would lend her a book. She then hears footsteps and the slither of a tail on the floor and realizes someone else is in the caves. Part 2: The Trail of Silk Part 3: The Queen's Secret In the Hive Queen, Cricket, Blue, Swordtail and Sundew journey to the Jewel hive. They manage to blend in even though they are wanted fugitives. Cricket learns that Katydid is actually her mother and not her sister. She also learns that the reason she can’t be mind controlled is because Queen Wasp injects venom into all the unhatched HiveWings so that they are linked to her mind. When Katydid put Cricket’s egg in the hatchery, not knowing that Queen Wasp traced marks to show that she injected each egg, she traced the marks herself making Queen Wasp think that Cricket was injected. Cricket saved an orphan egg before it was injected and named her Bumblebee. After that, the group decides to go the the poison jungle to meet the Leafwings. Epilogue Tsunami and Turtle go through a tiresome journey to reach Pantala. They land in the Poison Jungle and get saved from a large snake by a LeafWing. The LeafWing tells the SeaWings that her name is Willow, but immediately tells Turtle and Tsunami to go back or they will get killed. Back on Pyrrhia, Luna asks Moon if she found a way to get to Pantala themselves. Moon says to not worry because the Pantalan dragons are coming to them. Trivia Gallery THQ Cover.jpg|Final front cover THQ Prefinal Cover.jpg|Prefinal cover AudioBook12.jpg|Audiobook cover Book12Placeholder.jpg|Scholastic's placeholder cover AudioBook12Placeholder.jpg|Audiobook placeholder Hive Queen back cover.jpg|The back of the cover from Amazon's preview THQ_Full-Jacket_Make.png|Temporary photoshopped full cover by Nathia Safira added by Blue the SilkWing THQ Front Cover GIF Scholastic.gif|From here! References de:The Hive Queen fr:The Hive Queen ru:Королева улья Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Third Arc Category:Mainstream Series Category:HiveWing History